Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging lens.
Description of the Related Art
Regarding an image pick-up system; there have been recent researches into mobile terminal used camera modules, DSCs (Digital Still Camera), camcorders, PC cameras (imaging lens attached personal computers), etc. The most important component to obtain an image for such an image pick-up system-related camera module is an imaging lens that produces images.
Attempts to construct an imaging lens of high resolution using 5 pieces of lenses have been previously made. Each of the five pieces of lenses is comprised of lenses with positive (+) refractive force and lenses with negative (−) refractive force. For example; the imaging lens is constructed with PNNPN (+−−+−), PNPNN (+−+−−) or PPNPN (++−+−) orderly from an object side. However, an image module of the above-mentioned structure, in some cases, fails to show satisfactory optical properties or aberration properties, and thus a high resolution imaging lens having a new power structure is required.